A Civil Romance
by WritersPassion25
Summary: REPOST: What happens when the worst of enemies are forced into an... unusual punishment? Will they survive their Ordeal? DMHP Set during their fifth year, so its probably pretty AU! Read and Review Puhlease!
1. The Usual Animosity

AN: Well, I must admit, I'm not JK Rowling... I'm no where near as brilliant! I own nothing, I repeat NOTHING of Harry Potter... Except maybe the plot, but knowing my luck, somebody probably already has that copywritten too, sigh. Anyways, this is a repost, because I finally finished this story... It took forever... because I'm lazy. So enjoy!

A Civil Romance

Chapter One

The Usual Animosity

A sharp stab in the shoulder made Draco look up from his kippers, eggs, and bacon. He sighed. "What?" he snapped, rounding on Crabbe and Goyle, "Can't you see? I'm trying to eat my breakfast in peace!" Crabbe and Goyle looked taken aback. Malfoy smirked.

"Err. Well, Malfoy, we thought-"

"You can think?" Draco asked, and feigned look of surprise on his face, "Imagine that! Well, I suppose you have to be able to do something, seeing as you can't see!" Draco went back to his breakfast.

"Ah, well, It's just that Potter seems to have gotten himself in a fix," Crabbe said, cautiously.

Draco's head shot up. "Where?" he asked sharply.

Goyle pointed across the Great Hall to the doors, at the foot of the Gryffindor table. Malfoy grinned, and a sharp glint appeared in his eye. He stood up, taking out his wand at the same time. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Draco sneered, "Voldemort to come back?" Several of the Slytherins snickered.

Crabbe and Goyle clumsily got to their feet. Draco and his two cronies hurried over to the Gryffindor table. Harry had been hit with the Snaretrap spell, causing his legs and arms to be snared together.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered and Malfoy smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Malfoy asked in a superior tone.

"Shove off, Malfoy, you prat," Harry snarled.

"Dear me, manners Potter. You'd best be watching yourself," Draco drew himself up, "I am a Prefect."

Harry snarled, and made to move towards Malfoy, but his arms and legs were still stuck, so all he ended up doing was falling flat on his arse.

Malfoy sneered, "Well. Now I know why I was made a Prefect, and you weren't. Because I do not fall on my arse and keep my mouth shut. I," he drew himself up, and looked down his nose at Harry, "Stand back up and defend myself."

Harry squirmed around and got to his feet, "Malfoy, you are a-"he said some things that would make anyone turn in their grave.

Malfoy stepped back, the smirk disappearing off his face. He was about to speak, when Hermione came running up.

"Enough you two!" she quickly did the counter-curse for the Snaretrap spell. Harry smiled at Hermione quickly, before turning to Malfoy.

"I've had it up to here with you Malfoy!" he said, gesturing to a place above his head, "So I'd shut up if I were you. I'd shut up now!" Harry was clenching his fists.

Malfoy smirked, with a completely cool, composed attitude. "Well. Potter, it appears I have gotten on your nerves. Well that really is too bad. Potty, you really ought to control your temper, otherwise, you'll end up like your Weasel friend." He sneered, "Poor, stupid, useless, and an insult to the name of a wizard. Not that you aren't already stupid and useless, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, this time."

Harry had had enough. He jumped on Malfoy and started to beat him up. Malfoy fought back as best he could. Suddenly Harry and Malfoy were hit with an Impediment Jinx. Harry had given Malfoy a black eye and a bloody nose, while Harry had received a black eye and his jaw was beginning to ache.

"That was absolutely disgusting! Imagine if this had happened next week, while we were being inspected by the Ministry!" McGonagall was screaming herself hoarse. Everyone in the Great Hall had gone silent. "You two! I've had enough of you two! I-am- absolutely- disgusted! You two need to learn to behave yourselves! Put your mutual hate for each other behind you in public!" McGonagall suddenly stopped, as if she had just gotten an idea.

"Well now," she grinned, "I have an idea of how to get you to settle this, and learn to behave yourselves in public. You two will be confined in a classroom, together, for one whole week. You will be given all the necessities. Then, perhaps, you'll have learned how to behave yourselves. You'll be let out just in time for the Ministry inspection, and let's hope, if you haven't killed each other, that you've learned to hide your hate for each other. This punishment starts the moment you get out of the Hospital Wing. So get to the Hospital Wing, NOW!" Harry and Draco made their way to the Hospital Wing in silence. They were too shocked to say anything.


	2. A Civil Conversation

Chapter Two

A Civil Conversation

Harry lay on his side on his bed in the Hospital Wing. Malfoy had been given the bed across from him. Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him; he had for the past ten minutes. Harry finally turned over onto his back, pulled himself up, and leaned back against his pillow. He stared at Draco for several minutes before saying, with a resigned sigh, "What? You've been staring at me for about twenty minutes now. What do you want?"

Malfoy looked thoughtfully at Harry for a few moments before replying. "Well, while you've been laying there, trying to avoid me, I've been thinking." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't say it Potter," Draco said, sighing, "Listen, we've been enemies ever since we first arrived at Hogwarts, because you insulted me. Now we're stuck in an empty, locked room together for seven whole days." Draco looked at Harry, "So you realize we're either going to end up killing each other... or... Yeah, killing each other." He shrugged. "Almost makes me think of the 'Noble Path' of suicide." Draco rolled over and pretended to go to sleep.

Harry stared at Draco, a look of surprise on his face, for a moment before rolling over and pretending to sleep as well.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked around the dark Hospital Wing. His idea of pretending to sleep had actually turned into a light sleep. He sat up and immediately looked over to Harry's bed. He too, was sleeping, although, not peacefully. He was crying out and turning over, and over, and he was whimpering in pain. Draco pulled himself out of bed, as quickly as he could without feeling dizzy. He hurried over to Harry's bed, and only then did he hear what Harry was muttering.

"No... Not Cedric! Leave him alone! Cedric duck! " Harry murmured. Suddenly he was still. Draco paused, looking surprised. Then, it seemed, Harry's dream changed.

"Nooo..." he murmured, "Don't touch him Ron, it wasn't Draco's fault. Just leave him. Go Ron. Draco..." Draco's eyes widened as Harry's lowered to almost a sweet whisper, "Draco..."

A shiver ran down Draco's spine. He stepped up to Harry's bed and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. He shook Harry gently, "Harry, c'mon Harry. Wake up!"

Harry stirred. "Draco..." he murmured, still half asleep. Harry opened his vivid green eyes, and looked straight into a pair of concerned, but smiling, storm gray eyes. "Draco!" he said, sitting up, surprised, "What are you doing here?" Harry was clearly confused. Draco smiled, not a mean smile, but a nice one. Harry smiled back, but then realized he was smiling at Draco Malfoy, and that was enough to wipe the smile off his face. Draco stopped smiling, looking slightly surprised.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, we got in a fight, landed ourselves in a locked room together for seven days, and not to mention we're in the hospital wing at this very moment in time. There, that answer you question?" Draco replied.

Harry looked surprised for a moment, then as the memories came speeding back to him, he said, "I remember now. You mean, you don't mind the fact-" But Harry was cut off by the sudden arrival of Madame Pomfrey.

"No fighting you two! I think you've done enough of that to last you a _week_," she smiled sweetly.

Draco glared at her. He looked back at Harry, gave him a quick smile, and stalked back to his bed.

Madame Pomfrey gave Draco a reproving glare, before bustling over to Harry to give him a quick check up, to make sure he was all right. She did the same to Draco, pronouncing them both fit. "Now," she said, a slightly threatening tone to her voice, "Classroom 302 is where you two will be spending the next week. Your stuff has been taken up to the room, and it has been set up with a bathroom and two beds. Follow me."

Madame Pomfrey stalked out of the Hospital Wing, with Harry and Draco following behind her.

"So what were you going to say?" Draco said quietly to Harry.

Harry looked at him. "What?" he asked, confused.

Draco looked at Harry, smiling teasingly, "I thought they said you were smart, Harry." Draco said it in a friendly way.

Harry started. He couldn't remember Draco ever calling him anything nicer than 'Potter' and never had Harry heard Draco tease him in a friendly way.

Harry smiled. "You know Mal- Draco, I mean, this is our first civil conversation."

Draco laughed, "I realized that. But you're still not answering my question. Before, you were going to ask me something. It started out, 'You mean, you don't mind the fact-'" Draco raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Harry stared at his feet as they carried him down the hall. "Uh, well, I was going to ask you if you mind spending a week locked up with me. Because, you know, how we seem to be, well,getting along and, you know, everything." Harry shook his head, and continued to watch his feet.

Draco was about to say something, when Madame Pomfrey stopped suddenly; causing Harry to stop dead, and Draco to trip over him, sending them sprawled out on the floor on top of each other. Harry and Draco smirked at each other before picking themselves up.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the boys. "In here," she said, pointing to the room. Harry and Draco scampered inside and watched as Madame Pomfrey made to close the door, saying a few last reminders as she did. "Once you are locked in, there's no way of getting out of here until your week is up. Goodnight Boys." Madame Pomfrey smiled sweetly as she closed the door.

Draco and Harry could here all the magical locks shutting on the outside of the door, and as the last one locked itself, they heard a loud PING.

"Time lock," Draco muttered, shaking his head, "There's no way we're getting out of here."

Harry looked around the room. "There's our homework, our beds and the food." He looked at Draco. "So now you have to answer my question. Do you think you're going to mind spending a week locked up with me?"

Draco looked at Harry appraisingly, and Harry shivered inexplicably.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry shiver. "Well, I used to think it was going to be hell, but now I don't think is will be too bad," Draco smiled. He went and sat down on one of the beds.

Harry went and stood by one of the windows. "It's getting even later," he commented, unnecessarily. He looked at his watch, "It's almost midnight." Harry looked back out the window, "And it's a full moon." Suddenly he caught his breath. "Draco! Come look at this!"

Draco willingly pulled himself off the bed and went over to stand next to Harry. Draco caught his breath at what he saw, "It's beautiful." Nervously pawing the ground at the edge of the forbidden forest was a startling bright white unicorn. The unicorn tossed its head, its mane sparkling in the light of the full moon, and took off into the forest, kicking up a cloud of dust as it went.

Harry nodded, still breath-taken by the sight.

Draco leaned against the window frame, in a strikingly handsome way (as Harry noticed) and turned to look at Harry. "Y'know Harry, when I woke you up? Well, you were talking in your sleep and I heard what you were dreaming about." Draco bit his bottom lip.

Harry looked surprised, and his eyes widened as he started to blush. Harry remembered the two dreams he had had. The first was of the night he had witnessed Voldemorts return and Cedrics death. The second had been and dream he'd been having fairly often now; it was a recurring one. It started off the same, Draco and Ron fighting, and then he, Harry, would step in and break them apart. Once Harry had calmed them down, he would tell Ron to go with Hermione and then he and Draco would... Well, he wasn't about to get into that...

Harry looked at Draco. "Erm... Did you? You mean my recurring nightmare of the night Voldemort returned? The night Cedric died?" Harry paused, waiting for Draco's answer.

Draco bit his lip harder and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Yes... and your second dream as well..." Draco watched Harry's handsome profile go rigid in the dark room. They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when they came in.

Harry sighed and relaxed. He put his head on the cool window, and his arm above his head resting against the glass. He tried to organize his thoughts. "Well... I take it you know what my dream was about then..." Harry said, his voice trailing off.

Draco smiled, "I just wanted to know if it was true..."

Harry grimaced and whispered something quietly enough that Draco didn't quite catch it.

Draco stepped closer to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What was that?" he asked softly, "I didn't quite catch it..."

Harry turned to face Draco, still leaning against the window. "It's true..." He muttered, blushing again.

Draco paused, looking into Harry's eyes. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's face, and Draco let his hand slide down Harry's face and linger on his cheek. "I thought so," he said simply. Draco turned and went to lie on his bed.

Harry watched Draco's every move. Once Draco had settled down, Harry turned and looked back out the window. "Night Draco..." he murmured.

"Night Harry," came a whisper, causing Harry to start slightly.


	3. Supposed Hell

Chapter Three

Supposed Hell

Draco awoke the next morning and looked around. He glanced at Harry's bed, not really noticing the fact it was empty. Draco glanced at his watch; 9:30 am, well at least this week he could sleep in. Then it hit him. Harry's bed was empty. Draco shot out of bed and looked around. There was all of Harry's stuff, but no Harry. He glanced over at the window where they had stood the previous night, and he was surprised, but relieved, to see Harry crumpled on the floor in front of the window. Draco hurried over to Harry and picked him up off the floor. Draco was surprised at how light Harry actually was. Draco carriedthe smaller boyover to Harry's bed, and gently set him down. As Draco put him down, Harry opened his eyes. He looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered.

Draco smiled back and brushed Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"I'm cold..." Harry muttered, "and my back hurts... I don't know why..."

"Shhh... You fell asleep on the floor last night," Draco said softly, sitting down on the side of Harry's bed, "So I'm not surprised."

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back so he could look at Draco. "You know, it's quite funny. Less than 24 hours ago we were fighting, ready to kill each other, and you even said that we'd end upkilling each other... And now... look at us, we're..." Harry trailed off, wondering how to end that sentence.

"We're what?" Draco asked, looking into Harry's vibrant emerald eyes.

"...Friends..." Harry replied simply, but in a tone that suggested he meant more.

Draco smiled, "So it would seem."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry was watching Draco trying to do a proper Patronus Charm. So far his attempts had been all right, but not great, and Draco looked frustrated.

Harry smiled, "Draco, it's not that hard, you're just not thinking happy enough thoughts. Think of something really, really happy."

Draco looked around for inspiration, his gaze finally landing on Harry. He smiled; the perfect happy thought had just come to his mind. Draco screwed up his face, concentrating hard, and then suddenly he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A large, silver, ghost like dragon erupted from the end of Draco's wand. It flew around the room once before evaporating.

Harry beamed at Draco, "That was great!" Draco looked surprised. "Wow, a Dragon," Harry said, "Not really surprising, though. But still," Harry paused. "Hey Draco," Harry said curiously; causing Draco to look at him. "What was your happy thought? It must have been pretty good to produce such a strong Patronus." He looked curiously at Draco; Harry has noticed Draco's eyes light up when his eyes had landed on Harry's face.

"Ooohhh, well, Ahh, It was..." Draco was thinking quickly. He couldn't tell Harry what it was, actually, now that he thought about it, he couldn't tell anyone about it. "Erm, it was Slytherin finally beating Gryffindor at Quidditch," he said lamely, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Draco asked, and little too innocently.

Harry smiled at Draco. "I don't believe you," he said simply.

"Oh? Why not?" Draco asked, unsuccessfully feigning innocence.

"Because, one you're acting too innocent, and two, you had to think of what your happy thought was. So out with it," Harry replied smoothly.

Draco sighed, a look of a cornered person on his face. "Fine, I'll tell you. Butif you don't like it, which I can tell you won't, don't blame me, you made me tell," Draco looked at Harry, "Got it?"

Harry nodded eagerly. Draco smiled, in spite of himself, at how cute that made Harry look.

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently. If Draco said what Harry thought he'd say, then Harry would give into the temptation that had been at him for ages. "Draco! Hurry up!" a sudden idea hit Harry, "If you tell me your happy thought, I'll tell you about my dream and I don't mean the one about the night Voldemort returned." It was risky, but Harry was willing to risk it.

Draco's eyes lit up, and he held out his hand. Harry took Draco's hand and shook it firmly. When Harry let go of Draco's hand, his hand still tingled. Draco took a deep breath.

"My happy thought," he took another deep breath, "Was..." Draco struggled with words. "Was..." he tried again, without success. Draco looked helplessly at Harry and shook his head. Harry stepped closer to Draco; their faces were mere inches apart. Draco looked into the vivid green eyes of the boy standing in front of him. Suddenly it hit him; he didn't need words.

Draco stepped forward, closing the distance that separated them, and almost subconsciously locked his lips with Harry's in a gently kiss. He felt Harry tense for a fraction of a second, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. Draco slipped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Draco wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but suddenly he felt Harry pulling back. Reluctantly, Draco backed off as well.

Harry's brain was numb, he had just kissed Draco Malfoy, and it had felt ...right... He had dreamt of it before, and he had known he wanted that dream to come true; and it had. So now what?

He looked into Draco's storm gray eyes, his arms still wrapped around Draco's neck, and smiled. Draco smiled back.

"So that was your happy thought?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "So what was your dream?"

Harry leaned forward, still smiling, and whispered sweetly in Draco's ear, "I don't have to tell you... because my dream just came true." Harry felt Draco pull him closer, and into another sweet, lasting, unforgettable kiss.

So this was supposed hell? Well then, he might as well be damned if it was this nice... But if this was Hell, imagine what Heaven could be.


	4. Frost on the Grass

Chapter Four

Frost on the Grass

Harry looked at Draco, who was sitting on one of the beds "deeply engrossed" in a Transfiguration book.

'_Deeply engrossed, ha_,' thought Harry, '_Avoiding talking to me is more like it_.' Two days had passed since the afternoon they had worked on Draco's Patronus, and Draco hadn't said more than six words at a time to Harry. Harry was getting fed up. Sooner or later they'd have to come to an agreement, and Harry hoped it would be sooner.

Draco was sitting, pretending to read his Transfiguration book, but he kept sneaking sidelong glances at Harry, and Harry hadn't noticed...yet. Draco hadn't said more than a few words at a time to Harry, and he knew it was making Harry angry, but he had been thinking. What had happened to them? It couldn't be, not that Draco didn't want it to, but what if someone found out?

Harry felt like he was being watched. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of gorgeous, storm gray eyes. He coughed politely and Draco sighed.

Draco got up, abandoning his Transfiguration book on the bed, and stood looking out the window.

Harry watched Draco's every move, and Draco, noticing this, smiled to himself. "Harry," Draco began, "I'm sorry I've been and idiot, not talking and all, but the day we worked on your Patronus, I've been thinking about it." Draco paused to collect his thoughts, "I want this to happen, Lord knows I do, but-"

"I knew there was a but in there somewhere," Harry said sadly.

Draco leaned his forehead against the glass, "I know, I know, but will you let me finish?" Draco sighed, "But what if someone finds out? Or worse, what if we get caught? There are things we have to consider Harry!" Draco sounded stressed between his hearts desire and his public appearance.

Harry quietly got up and walked over behind Draco. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'll stand by you, Draco, there's no question of loyalty from me, even if the entire school knew. I would be there, no matter what, honest. Would you be able to say the same thing, Draco?" Harry said softly as he caressed Draco's shoulder.

Draco paused, an emotional turmoil boiling inside him. It was so confusing... He thought to himself, '_Who cares what everyone thinks?_' but then he realized, he did. Draco turned around and smiled sadly at Harry. "I don't know." Draco raised his hand and placed it lightly on Harry's cheek, but Harry brushed it away.

"No Draco. If we don't have loyaltyit just doesn't work. It can't," Harry said, turning and brushing tears from his eyes.

Draco looked after Harry, an expression of dismay on his handsome face. His head lowered as he sank to the floor. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

* * *

That night Harry lay in his bed, and Draco lay in the bed opposite him. Neither was sleeping, but neither was speaking; each was lost in his own train of thought; though they didn't know it, they were both thinking the same thing.

"Harry," Draco said, and at the same time from the second bed came-

"Draco," Harry said quietly. They smiled sadly at each other. "You first," Harry said.

"Was just wondering if you were still awake," Draco replied, a little too quickly, as Harry noticed.

"Yeah," Harry replied, in a slightlytimid voice, "Obviously... Draco, I was wondering if it seems like they've turned down the heat in here."

Draco thought for a second. "Nope," he said quietly.

"Hmm... if you're sure," Harry grumbled, "I'm freezing."

Draco smiled to himself, "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you openlycomplain about something."

Harry snorted, "That just means you haven't hung around me much." Harry yawned. "I'm tired." With that, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Draco rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but without success. As Harry's snores filled the room, Draco tossed in his bed trying to get to sleep. Sighing, Draco resigned himself to the fact it would be another sleepless night. He got up and stood in front of the window, looking out at the lake. The moon was reflected on the lake,and the giant squid was bobbing around in the lake, and it was a beautiful gorgeous night for flying. It was almost as beautiful a night as the night he and Harry had stood at the window watching the unicorn.

"Draco?" came a tired voice, causing him to jump.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly in bed.

"Couldn't sleep, thinking too much about us..." he paused, slightly embarrassed about that revelation. Harrysmiled atDraco's embarrassment. "So I decided to get up and try and clear my mind... It's as beautiful as the first night we were here... Harry, I thought you were asleep." Draco turned to face Harry.

"I was," he admitted, climbing out of bed and going to stand next to Draco, "But only just, and when you walked by me, I heard you and woke up." He shrugged.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Draco murmured.

"For what?" Harry looked surprised.

Draco looked out the window, and said nothing for a few momentsbefore Harry suddenly realized Draco seemed to be hiding something.

"Draco? Is there something that you're trying to say?" Harry asked softly.

"I've been thinking a lot, and I've realized I've been an idiot. I _can _say the same thing as you, and I will. I can and will be there for you Harry, no matter what," Draco said, looking into the deep green pools of Harry's eyes.

Harry took a breath. Draco actually said it. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco smiled. "You're welcome... I mean, who cares what everyone else thinks? I used to," he admitted, "But not anymore. Well, not too much anymore... This doesn't mean I'm not going to care what people think about how I look, my hair has to be perfect. No arguments."

Harry smiled, stiffled a laugh, and pushed past Draco gently, to get a better view of the sight outside. He started slightly as he felt Draco's strong arms wrap around him, but relaxed after a split second.

"Beautiful night for flying, isn't it?" Draco murmured in Harry's ear, "If only we weren't locked up." He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, looking out at the lake.

Harry rested his hands on Draco's and leaned into him. They stood there, comfortably, for quite some time, when Harry sighed and shifted in Draco's arms.

"What is it?" Draco asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice.

"I didn't get my Transfiguration homework done," Harry admitted.

Draco grinned, "Me neither. We can do it tomorrow."

Harry smiled and turned to look at Draco. "Thank you Draco, for everything."

"You're welcome, and I did mean every word of what I said." Draco said in a voice just above a whisper.

Harry smiled, "I know you did; you told me, and I believe you."

"And I'm glad," Draco replied simply. He gently kissed Harry's ear and he felt Harry shiver in Draco's embrace. He gently kissed Harry's neck, leaving little love marks here and there.

Harry turned around to face Draco. He smiled, leant forward, and gently pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco returned the kiss with a gentle intensity; he tightened his grip around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Suddenly Draco picked Harry up off the ground. Harry momentarily froze, but then, almost naturally, he wrapped his legs around Draco; trusting that Draco wouldn't drop him.

Draco carried Harry over to his bed and continued to kiss him. He set Harry down on the bed and gently rested next to him. Being almost the exact same height, Draco a little taller,their bodies fit perfectly together. Harry ran his hands over Draco's shoulders and gently massaged the tension away. Draco pulled Harry closer and Harry stopped rubbing Draco's shoulders as they snuggled together. Finally, reluctantly, Draco broke the kiss. He looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes and saw thefeelings he felt reflected in them.

Harry smiled softly. "Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked slightly teasingly.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. "Yes, I think I can," he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Good," Harry said, stifling a yawn, "'Cause I know I can."

They snuggled closer together and slowly fell asleep, still entangled in each others arms.

The next morning, Draco awoke and sighed. He looked down in his arms at Harry. Draco gently kissed on the forehead. Harry stirred and snuggled closer to Draco. Draco tightened his hold on Harry, who smiled in his sleep. Draco grinned at how cute Harry looked. Suddenly Harry yawned and opened his eyes with the innocence of a newborn lamb.

Draco smiled, "Morning."

Harry reached up and brushed Dracos hair out of his face. "Morning," he replied, "Sleep well?"

"Very," Draco said, and he leaned down and kissed Harry gently. He could feel Harry responding to his kiss as he ran his hands up Harry's back. It was Harry who broke the kiss this time.

"As much as I love doing that, we have four days left in which we can do that," Harry smiled, "But I need a shower."

Draco gave Harry an appraising look as he hooked his ankle around Harry's calf. "Alright," he said slyly, "But it'll cost you."

Harry sighed smilingly, "How much?"

Draco smirked coyly, "Five more minutes."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously, "You mean, you're going to make me pay for taking a shower by making me spend five more minutes with you! That's hardly a bad sentence at all." Before Draco could say anything, Harry had locked lips with him again.

Draco melted. Five more minutes of Heaven...


	5. Two Days Until Freedom: and Counting

Chapter Five

Two Days Until Freedom: and Counting

Harry lay in Draco's arms, sitting on the window seat. They had just finished the last of their work, and were now facing two work-free days left. Harry nestled himself deeper into Draco's embrace, and Draco tightened his hold on Harry.

"You know Draco," Harry said suddenly.

"I do?" Draco asked.

"Funny Draco, very amusing. If you'd let me finish," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "It's funny, don't you think, that for the past five years we've hated each other, and now we're…." Harry trailed off, wondering what to say.

"We're what?" Draco asked, suddenly very interested in where the conversation was going.

"We're…" Harry paused, "Together."

Draco smiled and gently kissed Harry's neck. "I was hoping you'd say something along those lines," he whispered between kisses.

Harry smiled to himself. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would one day be in _love_ with Draco Malfoy. But now that he was, well the thought didn't seem quite so foreign. Harry was vaguely aware that Draco was nibbling on his ear, as he was too busy thinking of how this civil romance had come to pass. Harry supposed it had just grown, that opposites attracted, but he wondered what Draco thought.

"Draco," Harry said timidly.

"Mmm?" Draco mumbled, causing Harry to smile.

"How did this happen? Us, I mean. It's not like we thought we'd end up in love one day…." Harry murmured softly.

Draco paused in the middle of a sentence of butterfly kisses. _Did Harry just say we're in love?_ Draco smiled to himself, _I'm sure he did. _Draco sighed a little bit. "I was wondering when you going to ask what I thought,'' he replied mildly. "It's not that I'm not glad that it happened, but I'm still wondering how, like you are. We were enemies less than a week ago…."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I figure everyone has one true love, one person who's meant just for them…." Draco shrugged, "We were meant for each other."

Harry looked up again, a look of surprise on his face. Harry had never imagined this side of Draco; that he could be so sentimental. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek. He reached up to brush it away, but Draco caught his hand and pulled it back down. He entwined his fingers with Harry's, and reached up with his other hand to brush away the tear.

"When you cry, I'll be there to lend you my shoulder, my ears, and my heart. I promise you that. When you're scared, remember you're not alone. When you need me, I'll always be there. I promise you," Draco whispered soothingly.

Harry looked into the deep steel colored chasms that were Draco's eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned into Draco. "Draco…" he said after several minutes of companionable silence. "I love you."

The look on Draco's face was so full of love, equally mirrored in Harry's face, that it took away his breath. Draco tilted Harry's head slightly and leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. Harry responded with a doubled intensity, and the combined force almost knocked them to the ground.

Harry pulled Draco over to the nearest bed and they collapsed on to it, still lost in the passion of their kiss. Slowly and ever so gently the boys lost themselves to the world. A stampede of Centaurs could have run through their room and they would never have noticed. Their cares, worries, and troubles were washed away in the momentum of their love.

------

--

------

Harry snuggled closer to Draco, who wrapped his arms around Harry, and pulled him closer. Harry pulled the covers up further, before linking his arms around Draco. Draco waited until Harry's light snored filled the room before he let himself doze off.

Harry awoke first the next morning, and he gently shook Draco. "Draco! Draco! Wake up you big ferret!" Harry said happily.

Draco murmured something and rolled over. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, before pouncing evilly on Draco. "Wake up! We get out this evening!" Harry cried.

At this, Draco woke quickly. "Excellent! I can fly again!" He grinned slyly at Harry. "This calls for a celebration." Draco pulled Harry to him and kissed him. "Now. It's my turn to interrupt our fun for a shower."

Harry looked at Draco appraisingly. "It'll cost you."

Draco sighed with mock exasperation. "How much?" he asked.

Harry smirked. "Not how much."

Draco raised an alarmed eyebrow.

Harry grinned evilly, grabbed Draco by the wrist, and dragged him into bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

------

--

------

Draco came out of the bathroom that evening with a towel wrapped around him, Harry following close behind, dressed in a similar fashion. "You realize we just wasted an entire day in there, right?"

Harry grinned. "Of course we didn't waste it. It was spent in the most enjoyable company,'' he replied. Harry wandered up to Draco and kissed him teasingly. "I wouldn't want it any other way.

Draco grinned and draped his arms over Harry's shoulders. "Just checking," he replied as he leaned in a returned Harry's kiss.

* * *

(A/N I'm thoroughly jealous of Harry at the moment aren't you?) 


	6. Everybody Knows

Chapter Six

Everybody Knows

As Draco and Harry were making out in the middle of the room, clad only in towels, they _obviously_ weren't paying any attention to the time. Unawares to them, their friends had gathered outside the classroom to greet them, or remove whatever was left of their remains.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, and Seamus, had arrived to see Harry. While Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Jason, and Blaise, had all come to see Draco. While standing in the corridor, the Slytherins and Gryffindors exchanged evil glares and casual death threats.

At exactly 11:02 the door unlocked and swung open. Everyone leaned forward to see Harry and Draco…. But what they saw wasn't what they had expected to see. Draco was kissing Harry, or vice versa, or maybe they were even kissing each other. Whichever it was, there was Draco Malfoy, clad only in a towel, with his arms securely around Harry Potter, also clad only in a towel; and they were...

---

-

---

"SNOGGING!" bellowed Dean, the next morning at the breakfast table, "Codswallop! Harry and Draco! Never!"

Seamus grinned evilly. "I know you're in shock Dean, and it's definitely going to break many, many hearts to know that Hogwarts most two eligible bachelors are no longer eligible, but would I honestly lie to you? Especially about something like this?" Seamus asked innocently. "I mean, you do have to admit, Draco is the bedroom fantasy of half the people, male or female, in this school. And Harry has claim to the other half. And for some people, it's both of them. So really. Is it all that surprising?"

Suddenly all the heads in the Great Hall turned towards the doors. There stood Harry and Draco, hand-in-hand.

"See!" hissed Seamus to Dean. "I told you so!"

Harry looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was openly and unabashedly staring at Draco and himself. Most of Harry's friends, with the exception of Ron, who remained steadfast in his dislike of Draco, had beennot-so-easily swayed to Harry's point of view about his relationship. They sort of saw it as a victory that a Slytherin had been 'won over' so to speak. Yet in the end, Ron had very grudgingly admitted that Harry was indeed with Malfoy. As for the people staring at them, well, Harry didn't give a damn about them.

He looked at Draco and smiled. Draco returned the smile and suddenly a wave of whispers broke out through the hall. This, for some mysterious and inexplicable reason, made Harry quite, well, _very_ angry.

"Okay! Shut up already! You know Draco and I are together, and I'm sure you're all very disappointed, but we'll stand by each other no matter what! So LEAVE OFF! Not that it's any of your business anyway!" Harry turned and stalked out of the Great Hall, and Draco hurried, worriedly, after him.

Draco had managed to withstand the death threats and the like from his father when Lucius had discovered his son's relationship with Potter. Harry had dealt with all the teachers throwing him disapproving, almost nasty, looks. But together they would put up with the other students.

Draco caught Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. "United we stand," he said as he kissed Harry's knuckles, "in the battle for a civil romance."


	7. Epilogue

Alright, so I'm trying something new here, this epilogue is very _very _angsty,for like self harm and a depression that made me cry as I wrote it. Please, don't Shoot!No copywrite infringement intended.

Epilogue

My Last Breath

_Tomorrow_. Such a dank word, like _eventually._ Tomorrow was the day they'd bury his lover. Bury him in the _dank_ ground. Everyone knew what had happened; how Voldemort had put an untimely end to his lover, and how after watching that, he had ended the wrath of the Dark Lord. He had become an instant celebrity over night, but the thing was, he didn't want it. Not now that his lover was gone…. _gone_ as in forever. He just wanted his lover back.

He had to sleep; he needed to be rested for… _tomorrow._

His lover looked so alive lying there, in the coffin. It was as if he could reach out and hold his lover again, to kiss him just once more. His skin was pale, and worn, his hair… oh how he loved his lovers hair.

Now he was walking up to give a small speech about his lover. How would he manage to do that? To share what their love was like? And let his lover know there would be no _other… _no _replacement._ He could do this, he would make his lover proud, show his lover that he _could_ live without him…. But he couldn't. There was no way he could go on without his lover. His lover was apart of him. His soul, his every waking breath… He was crying before he had even started to speak.

He drew a deep breath to calm himself, and slowly began to speak.

"We were lovers, and we loved each other like no other couple ever possibly could," he began, "We were close, and passionately in love, a love that no one could ruin. And we knew that from experience. I haven't stopped thinking of him, and it hurts far too much. It's unbearable. I prepared a memorial for him, my love, and if he's up there, listening, I want him to know I love him, and always will." He cleared his throat and began to sing, as if it were from the deepest, most broken, corners of his heart. "On Eagles Wings."

Anyone who hadn't been crying during his speech was now freely sobbing. They had all come to lay witness to the celebration of his lover's life. And he was sobbing as if his heart had broken. He sobbed even harder as they closed the lid of the coffin over his lover's beautiful face. He had stopped crying as they lowered his lover's coffin into the ground, and was now wishing he could throw himself in there with his lover. Now an empty, deadened look was in his eyes, and a painful, heart-wrenching look of pain was permanently etched into his face.

His lover was now, truly, _gone._ He hated that word. It was so _empty_, so _final_.

* * *

Time passed, slowly, and still he thought of his lover. Seldom did he think of anything but his lover. The haunted look never left his face, he never smiled, and his eyes… no one would recognize the once shimmering, bright pools, they had been reduced to endless dark chasms of pain. People said he'd be healthier dead; it wasn't fit to mourn and grieve that much.

He could remember _the _night _it_ had happened in every detail, and when he wasn't thinking of _that _night, he was picturing his lover's handsome face.

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away, _he thought to himself achingly. _The_ night, _that_ night, one week before the last day of their last year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had murdered his lover. A part of him was gone now, a part that could never be replaced, ever. Then he had stepped up, in a rage over his lover's death, and murdered the Dark Lord without a second thought.

'_I can't live without you anymore. It's worse than hell. I need you Harry, I miss you… your eyes, your hands, everything…. I miss you_,' Draco Malfoy thought.

He took the knife that was before him, and slit one wrist, and then the other. He dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. Suddenly Draco saw Harry calling to him, beckoning him forward. As Draco fell to floor, his life pouring out of him, he mumbled softly, "I found you." His heart had stopped, just before it broke. And Draco Malfoy had found peace once more.

* * *

AN: Okay, okay, I know. Short, angst-ridden, depressing... But I didn't really want to have to do a sequel, it would take too long! So like it? Hate it? I don't care! Review! 


End file.
